


Soulmates Can Kill

by RT_hybrid_au



Category: Ah Ot6 - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Death, I'm not sorry, M/M, Maybe a little sorry, nah, prepare for feels, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_hybrid_au/pseuds/RT_hybrid_au
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the states have rebelled against the government, and only your soulmate can kill you, Ryan Haywood has to survive in his home state of Georgia and fight in the wars that are thrown upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Can Kill

The world was a mess. Simply put, but true. Go outside, someone was there pointing a gun at your face. The states had rebelled against the government, though no one knew what would really happen when they did. Thousands of people were murdered over the months of having no order. There were no laws, no jobs, not even reliable electricity.

  
Ryan Haywood looked at the paper sitting on the sidewalk. It was dated before everything started; the print had been shut down for as long as he could remember. Bending to pick it up, he read the headline. 'States Break From America, War Ensues.' He'd seen the article countless times, it was hard not to when the streets were littered with them. A sudden noise to the left of him caused his hand to enter the inside of his jacket. He pulled the silver gun out just as he heard a shot. Ducking to the side, he pulled the trigger and rolled behind a tipped car. The offender fell to the ground with blood seeping out onto the pavement. He gnawed on his lip, knowing he didn't kill the guy but there was always a chance...

  
No, he was fantasizing again. Finding your soulmate wasn't possible before the Rebellion, let alone how the world was now. More often than not, if you found your soulmate, one of you would die seconds after. Certain religion freaks would swear that it was God that cursed the world with soulmates and the way to find them, Ryan thought they were unneeded drama. The only way to die in this world was by the hand of your soulmate, and vise versa. Sure, getting shot in the chest wouldn't be pleasant and the wound wouldn't heal until the bullet was removed first, which would cause a lot of pain, but you wouldn't die.

  
Ryan sighed, remembering when soulmates were discovered. Dozens of experiments were done on humans, attempting to kill something that had surpassed simply being killed by someone. It was a new generation that had evolved over the years. They were labeled 'soul babies'; the name died off along with the rest of humans who didn't have this trait. Ryan knew he was one of the 'soul babies', he had been stabbed in the lung going to scavenge for food at an old drugstore and lived from it. There was still a silvery scar on his abdomen.

  
The generation that started the whole thing was born decades ago and they had slowly become the dominant human species on Earth. In fact, that was why the states rebelled. The population was slowly going out of control and the president ordered that any soulmates that found each other and wanted to have children needed to get written approval from him or his board. That was 20 years ago, and the tension had been building up until 9 months ago when the Rebellion began.  
Ryan continued down the street, remembering the past as he made his way back to his rundown house in Georgia. The thing was falling apart and the lights rarely worked, but he called it home. Walking inside, he set the plastic bag full of food and water down on his counter and locked his door. He'd found the 5-part locking system at an old hardware store and put it to good use. His windows were boarded up and the curtains tied together to give no indication to anyone outside that there was someone inside. The blue couch and off-white walls were familiar to him, as was the rust colored stain by the front door.

  
Pulling out the contents of his bag, he began to make himself dinner. Bread with most of the mold cut out and butter. To be fair, there wasn't a lot of bread left after the mold was removed. He set the food down in disgust and went to start a fire. Looked like he was having beans again. As he cooked, he switched on his TV at low volume, finding that his electricity was on again. He was surprised to find that something was actually being broadcasted. Interested, he took the beans away from the fire and turned his full attention to the screen.

“Calling all Georgia able-men and women, Alabama has proclaimed war on our state. Please report to the capital for information if you are willing to fight.”

Ryan shrugged, "How hard could fighting Alabama be?"

Thinking back on it, he thought of how stupid he was to drive all the way to the capital and actually fight in the war. He hid behind a tree, holding his gun to his chest. There were few times that Ryan actually got scared, but this was one of them. The Alabama troops fought dirty and he was not prepared, neither were his fellow soldiers. They dropped down from the trees when Ryan and the others got there. All in all, it was a bloodbath and he wanted out. He watched childhood friends get their heads shot apart and have the pieces slowly crawl to the person's body to put them back together. He shuddered, remembering the pair of soulmates on the battlefield. One shot the other, and the woman fell to the ground. She never got back up, and her soulmate’s screamed at the top of his lungs.

  
In school, Ryan recalled learning about soulmates. It was a small course but he enjoyed it. The teacher said that when a soulmate is killed, the other half feels like their heart and soul is being ripped out of their chest while their brain shuts down. The person will live, but most just become a shell of a person and are targeted by others for their supplies, rape, and as a punching bag. They never die, but they feel dead inside.

  
A shot rang out beside Ryan, hitting him in the thigh. He yelped, falling to the ground in pain. This felt different to the other times he'd been shot, this felt serious. For a brief moment he wondered if his soulmate had shot him. He angrily pushed the thought aside, now wasn't the time to think that. He rolled up his pant leg and jammed his fingers inside his leg, pulling the bullet out and watching as the skin stitched back up. He stood on shaking legs and began to shoot again. It felt like hours until the fight began to settle. Bodies lay strewn on the ground, waiting to be put back together or to gain consciousness. Ryan had been hit twice more, each worse than the last, but they didn't have the same effect on his body like the first one did. He looked out of his cover and shot, hitting a man square in the chest. He prided himself in that one, only using one bullet to knock him down-. Ryan began to feel pain rip through his body.

  
"No. No no no, please!" He struggled over to the body of the man he had shot. The guy was still alive and breathing, but he was bleeding out fast. He didn't realize he was crying until his tears landed on the man's face. The pain was unbearable, but he continued memorizing the man's face, his soulmate. The man had a curled moustache and he was covered in tattoos. Ryan hugged the guy to his chest, rocking back in forth. The man's breathing was ragged but he managed out a feeble, "Ow."  
"Holy shit, fuck, you're my soulmate, I just shot my soulmate. No, please. Don't die."

The man made a noise that sounded like a laugh, but blood was clogging his throat.

"M-my name is Geoff. Geoff Ramsey."

Ryan stilled, the pain subsiding. The man, Geoff, could talk. That meant there was hope for his survival, right? He could live?

"Hey Geoff, I'm Ryan Haywood."

Tears soaked his face and Geoff's clothes, mixing with the blood. All was silent for what felt like years and Ryan thought he had died, until Geoff spoke again.

"I love you."

Ryan screamed as he felt Geoff's last breath leave him. He felt his soulmate's body sag on top of him. He felt his own soul shatter and his heart explode with grief inside of him. He held Geoff tighter, hoping maybe there was a mistake, maybe he would come back. There wasn't a lot known about soulmates and how deaths worked, he could come back. He could be a miracle. He could-. The ground shook around him and he curled around Geoff as rocks and explosions rained down around them. Someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him away.

"No! Stop! Leave him alone, leave us alone!"

It was no use. There were two pairs of hands now, prying him away from Geoff's body and back into the woods. He screamed, kicking and pulling at the bastards taking him away from his soulmate. He needed to be with him, he would come back. He'd be Ryan's miracle. He wouldn't die! He couldn't! Something was shot into his neck and he felt his body get heavy as he was put into a truck and rushed away. Away from the battlefield and away from his soulmate. Ryan left his will to live back there, right inside Geoff's cold, lifeless heart.


End file.
